Reportable Offence
by MissShadowBolt
Summary: What's a girl to do when she's stuck in the Doctor Who universe? Start an ask blog, obviously.


Finally she had done it. A girl, looking no older than twenty-five years in age, was seated in her bedroom above a busy city street below. Her eyes were cast down to a small metal device and a crazed smile graced her features. She pushed a button on the device, and the devices screen lit, at this she giggled. Finally, after all these years she could find him! Finally, after all these years she could go home! It would only take typing in a code. It would only take pushing a few buttons.

You see, despite looking very much like a normal, 21st century resident of planet earth, this girl Sara Kay, didn't even belong to this universe.  
>Eight years ago she had been living with her mother and her father in a completely different universe. Her father had worked for her universes 'Dimensional Exploration Squad' a branch off organization of the time agency, founded in the standard Earth year 5142, which was dedicated to exploring the mysteries of inter-dimensional, and inter-universal travel. One day Sara had wondered into her father's lab, and due to a mishap with the machinery was sent to another universe.<p>

Now, with the tech that the year 5142 had developed, saving Sara from a travel mishap in a neighboring universe would be a piece of cake, but the problem was, she wasn't sent to a mere alternate reality. Oh no.

For a while her father was experimenting with the theory that basically purposed that many well told stories from books, movies, and other works of fiction were actually based on real events that took place in other universes. Words, phrases, and sometimes whole memories of monumental and real events bled through cracks in reality and sentient beings on the other side in the present universe would pick up on these things via low level psychic fields and draw inspiration to write 'fiction' by.

Long story short, her father had tuned a dimension hopping machine to access an old and classic work of fiction by the name of 'Doctor Who.' Sara broke the machine when she stumbled into it and ended up trapped in the 'whoniverse', stuck in the early 21st century with no hope of returning to her own universe.

Well, almost no hope.

She had been left with her cell phone, the iPhone 10,463. Most of its features were unusable, but it could still call (only voice transmitted, which was annoying considering she was used to hollo-talk), and it could still text, and it could still access basic Wi-Fi.

But the oddity of her phone was this: the Wi-Fi it received was from the 21st century in HER HOME dimension, as evident by the mounds of Doctor Who fanfiction and whovian Tumblr posts.

It wasn't much of a note at first, simply a fun oddity. Sara liked to compare the fan speculation and the show itself to the real life events and scoff at the ease in which the show glossed over little things like the mass damage the cybermen did to the earth in season eight, and the religious uprising that now worshiped the great ground bots. The Doctor never stayed to clean up his messes. But the show was a bit faster than 'reality', and she began using her internet predictions as a sort of guide to prepare herself for disaster. It was helpful. Plus there was loads of info from the show that showed her how to deal with the dangers of the new universe.

Using Captain Jack's info on the Time agency, she had managed to trick an agent into coming after her and had robbed him blind, taking his tech and using it to modify her phone, which she grinned at now. She had been collecting teleport tech, and bio-location tech, and many other bits and pieces to create a very special device.

Today was the day, after eight years, she WOULD get this to work. Her plan was simple, capture the only man in the universe who could help her traverse dimensions, capture the Doctor.

She looked at the glowing screen and took a calming breath, than she began tapping a code into the hollo screen, shapes floated from the display, taking the form of numbers and complex code, they glowed user-friendly blue at first, than they glowed deep red.

She put her phone down and backed away, her phone began to beep, and shake, then, there was a blinding flash of LED light. She shielded her eyes. Her phone shrieked in an ear bleedingly loud way. 'BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEEEEEP!'

Then everything went silent.

When she opened her eyes, not much had changed. She still sat in her darkened room, her phones screen was still brightened, and she was still grinning crazily. Only now her eyes were cast upwards, she was grinning at a very confused man, who had a balding head, and big ears, and a leather jacket. She was now grinning at the Doctor.

She tackled him in a hug, which the man denied with vigor, and began to laugh hysterically as the man pushed her away.

"Oh, you're here you're here, thank God you're here!" She gushed.

"Who are you?" The Doctor demanded.

Sara did her best to compose herself, she moved away from the man, her crazy eyes shining through in her gaze, "Sorry, um," 'attention,' she chided herself, 'I need to draw his attention or he won't help, "I have a very important matter to discuss with you that could mean the destruction of the universe if not handled with care." That was true enough; dimension travel could rip everything apart rather easily. She went on then to explain her situation, adding importance to the new frontier of dimension hopping, and theorizing that her presence here could tear the fabric of the universe apart, which was just an educated guess on her part, but a necessary one made in order to keep the fickle man's attention. The Doctor seemed very interested by the end.

After hearing Sara's story, he spoke, "Very interesting." He began, "give me some time, I'll work something out for you."

Sara nodded, "Take all the time you need. Which is literally all of it." She giggled.

The Doctor nodded, "well, this has been very interesting. You can send me back, correct?"

"Yes." Sara agreed. She picked up her phone, and tapped a few buttons calibrating for a less loud and messy teleportation and locking in on the Doctors DNA and the time zone she had taken him from, and in a mild flash of light, he was gone.

_0o0o0o~Time Skip~o0o0o0_

The idea came to her two days later, well she was surfing the depths of tumblr for more information on the universe she now lived in. She was bored, and boredom led often to strange and dangerous places.

She was considering how people on Tumblr often did ask blogs where they played their favorite characters and took questions from fans. Here she was a person with utter access to the whoniverse and a machine that could teleport any character she wanted to her. Why not start an ask blog and get the real answers from the real characters? It was almost a no brainer! Plus it would fill her boring free time.

She was in her room once more eyeing her phone. She picked up her phone and sent out a request for questions, under the guise of just another ask blog.

Sara got three questions to begin with. One was for River Song, one was for the 11th Doctor, and one was for Amy Pond.

It was time to have some fun.

She punched in some numbers and codes into her phone, and in three flashes of light the three people she needed suddenly stood before her, Sara grinned.

"Hello!"she greeted River, the Doctor, and Amy.

"Uhg, This again." The Doctor groaned, "What's the question this time?"

"This time?" Sara asked delighted, "We've done this before?"

River, who was shaking slightly, as if she had just finished running for her life, glared up at Sara, "Just ask us," She commanded.

Amy was passing glances between the Doctor and River, apparently lost. "What the Hell just happened?" She asked.

The Doctor sighed, "Sorry, Amy that you had to be dragged into this. It's part of an old agreement, you see-" He was stopped when river clamped a hand over his mouth, "Careful sweetie," She said, "I don't think Sara's made the agreement yet. Spoilers." She eyed Sara, and Sara fangirled slightly, the multiple people on Tumblr getting to her head. "So, questions…" River prompted. Whovians where such a fun group.

"Right." Sara giggled, she opened her phone and read off the first question, "Doctor, anon wants to know, why do you think bowties are so cool?"

River and Amy both rolled their eyes.

"Because," The Doctor began, "they just are, I have my own fashion sense and happen to like them."

Sara nodded, satisfied, and typing in his answer with a wide grin.

"The next one is for Amy," She said without looking up, "anon, again, wants to know, did you ever have a crush on the Doctor?"

Amy blushed slightly, giving Sara a glare, "No. Never."

"That kiss you gave me…" The Doctor trialed.

"Oi," Amy sighed, "Fine, maybe a little crush." Amy admitted. "But it was a long time ago."

Sara recorded. "Alright, last question, then you can all go." She read this one and frowned, "Hmm, alright, this one's not really a question, more of a…rhetorical observation, but it merits a response, 'River, you are the best person in the show, why are you so awesome?'"

River smirked; "I have good genes." was her response. "That it?

"Yup." Sara said, see you next time then, Doctor, you still working on that dimension hopping thing?"

"Yes," The Doctor responded, "No real luck so far."

Sara nodded, "Right then, see ya."

She punched a few buttons and the trio vanished.

Next she posted the responses and gave a small smile. The final thing she typed was and admins note:

'Send us any and all of your Doctor who related questions! We're here to answer them all! Nothing regarding characters or events earlier then the 9th Doctor, nor later than the current Doctor for all you time travelers out there! Hope to hear from you.'

**Authors note:**

**;) So...is this against site rules? Send in your questions, I do indeed take them in PM form, and they will indeed be added into this story. I think I'll start a Tumblr Blog as a companion piece to this, and I'll post the link to that on my profile page once it's made, which may not be for awhile. Thanks for reading! Have a nice day.**


End file.
